emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8514 (24th June 2019)
Plot Ellis heads out for a run ahead of his first counselling session today. At Smithy Cottage, Pete wakes to find a note from Rhona apologizing for last night. Victoria is suffering the full effects of morning sickness. Rhona approaches Kim in the café. Kim assumes Rhona is going to confront her about kissing Pete, but instead she apologises for yesterday. When Peter enters the café, he sees Kim and Rhona talking and fears Kim will tell Rhona about the kiss. After Rhona hurries off to work, Kim labels Pete a coward. In the shop, David tapes the Father's Day card from Jacob back together. Liv asks after Jacob so David explains Jacob won't leave his room and won't speak to anyone. Bear hold a meeting of the five-aside team but only Paddy, Marlon, Matty and Aaron show up. Pete calls Rhona back to Smithy Cottage and confesses that he and Kim kissed. Rhona cannot believe it. At Pollard's Barn, Liv talks away to Jacob through his bedroom door until he eventually opens the door. Billy stands waiting on some disused ground. Suddenly, Max and his gang, who are disguised as workmen, pull up. Max talks Billy through the plans for the robbery then Billy hands him the guns and they all get in their positions. Rhona storms in to Home Farm and confronts Kim about trying to sleep with Pete. Jamie is disgusted with his mother. As Billy and Woody wait for Max's signal, Woody asks Billy if he's been to prison. Billy states he has and explains he's currently on probation. Moments later, Woody receives the nod from Max that the security van is approaching so Billy and Woody don their balaclavas and Woody arms himself with a gun. Marlon and Paddy are miffed that Pete, Ellis and Billy didn't make the team meeting but still got a place the team. As Liv and Jacob play video games, Liv witters away and even manages to make Jacob laugh. Max and his gang ambush the security van, but before they can take anything, armed police descend. The gang make a run for it. They all get away, except Billy. Pete begs Rhona for forgiveness, insisting kissing Kim was just a stupid moment. Rhona believes it's payback for her kissing Nate although Pete states he wasn't thinking about her, he just wanted to feel something. Victoria informs Aaron and Robert that she's moving back to Keepers Cottage tomorrow. Aaron believes it's a good thing but Robert can't help but worry. DS Sanders drops Billy back at Tall Trees Cottage. She apologises that Max and his gang got away but insists he did the right thing tipping the police off about the robbery. As Billy doesn't want to go into a safe house, DS Sanders advises him to get out of the area for a while but Billy decides to stay put as he doesn't believe Max knows it was him who tipped off the police. Pete hopes he and Rhona can get past this but Rhona suggests that maybe they need to face that things aren't going to work out. Pete begs Rhona not to push him away, telling her he'd marry her tomorrow if he could. Rhona is stunned by Pete's proposal and her subdued reaction tells Pete everything he needs to know. Ellis' first counselling session went well as did April's sports day. Jessie hopes things are finally looking up for the family. Meanwhile, Max and his gang meet up in a field. The gang realise they've been set up and know Billy is responsible. Max comments he hopes Billy is enjoying his last night alive... Cast Regular cast *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Kim Tate - Claire King *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Millie Tate - Willow Bell Guest cast *Max - Jordan Reece *Woody - Darren John Langford *Armed Police Officer - David Turner *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar *Pollard's Barn - Jacob's bedroom and hall *Unknown side road *Unknown road *Home Farm - Kitchen *Cricketer's Row *Unknown field Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes